


Toby and Co. do some more things and stuff

by Ruby_Rudd



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Brian is cool and writes a book lowkey, Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Forests - Freeform, Gen, I've given in, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Offensive humour, Other, Polyamory, Proxy-centric, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Tags to be added, Talk of sexual stuff, Violence, and then the narrator conveniently jumps off a cliff every time things get steamy, ask to tag, dumb shit, major sexual themes, maybe some light smut, might change the rating to mature, oof - Freeform, so it's not graphic or detailed by any means, some gays???, the usual, they have awkward and flirty convos about sex, unestablished relationships, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Rudd/pseuds/Ruby_Rudd
Summary: Autumn was such an odd time of year. Everything went from being vibrant and alive and warm to cold and barren and dead. He could never quite calculate how cold it was going to be that day, and thus always ended up dressing too light or too heavy.(Sequel to Toby and co. shenanigans)





	1. N/A

The warm Californian air had been slowly getting colder as the days went by, with a chill in the breeze. Leaves turned firey colours and floated to the ground, littering sidewalks and yards. The dry leaves crunching beneath her feet, she quickened her pace, turning off of the sidewalk to a paved walkway that winded through a thicket of trees at the edge of the new development cookie-cutter neighbourhood.

The pathway was dark, but she could make out the distant orange glow of a streetlamp, illuminating over a well-hidden park. Upon reaching the illuminated area, she stopped, taking a moment to breathe-in the chilly air.

The trees stood tall, looming over the park ominously. There was a tennis court barely lit by the lamp, with leaves scattered over the coloured court. Benches scattered throughout the paved walkways, weathered wood showing its age.

She began walking again, shoving her cold hands in her pockets and shivering. The paved paths were starting to crack from weather and tree roots, which gave the park a dead feeling. Making her way through the park, she walked past a playset with slides and poles and platforms, everything a kid needs to entertain themselves.

Rosswood Park was mostly surrounded by trees, with the exception of the main entrance, which faced the parking lot and an older neighbourhood. Kate had grown familiar with the area, walking the streets at night like a stray cat. She passed a building with restrooms and a maintenance shed and finally passed a quaint gazebo. She passed the tall trees and small field, reentering the forest. The walking paths were not well kept up, she assumed it was the park manager trying to keep people out of the forest.

She walked for what seemed to be forever in the ever-colder depths of the red wood trees until finally arriving at a large, obscured abandoned looking building. She let herself in and made her way to her room, not bothering with pleasantries with the others.

Throwing her backpack onto her bed, she pulled off her dirt, sweat, and blood-stained jeans, sweater, and mask. She dug through the backpack, pulling out the papers she was instructed to retrieve, placing them on her desk adjacent her bed.

Sighing, Kate ran her hands through her tangled chestnut hair. She cursed under her breath as she picked out pajamas and took them to her bathroom.

Her shower was well deserved.

 

 

The two men giggled and joked as they strolled through the older neighbourhood, enjoying the crisp fall evening.

“Groceries are getting fucking expensive!” Brian exclaimed looking over the receipt.

“Not as expensive as gas.” Tim chided, nudging the boy.

The taller boy laughed, “True, but the exercise is good for us.”

“You say that as if we don’t already walk basically everywhere.” The dark-haired boy complained lightheartedly.

“Do you want to continue having date nights or no? Sacrifices, Tim.” He grinned.

The shorter boy laughed, “You count /this/ as a date night?”

“Well, it’s just us.” Brian’s sea green eyes glimmered. “And we’re not wearing those stupid masks.” He adds. “So it’s basically a date.”

“We sound like parents.”

“We basically are.”

“Toby’s almost twenty.” Tim pointed out.

“And Kate is only like, sixteen.”

“She.. oh.. yeah I guess we’re like.. parental figures to her..?” He said unsurely, readjusting the grocery bags in his hands. “That thought makes me crave death.”

Brian giggled, “We’re awful parents.” He swung the bags in his hands back and forth as he walked. “I would /not/ want us to be my parents.”

“That statement is a paradox.”

“Our lives are a paradox.”

“Oh, true.”

They strolled through the empty parking lot of the dying park.

“Do you have any turtle necks?” Brian asked.

“Uh, I don’t think so. Why?”

“The flannel isn’t hiding your hickeys very well.” The caramel haired boy pointed out.

Tim toyed with the collar of his flannel flusteredly. “Why didn’t you point that out when I /put it on/?”

The younger boy snickered, “Because I wanted to admire my work.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Love you too.” Brian giggled.

 

 

 

The curly haired boy stood behind the sofa with a skeptical look on his face, watching Eyeless Jack and Jane play Halo 5.

Clockwork walked out from the hallway into the living room, eyeing the scene before her curiously.

“What are they up to?”

“Vid-Videogames.” Toby shrugged.

“Hm.” She acknowledged his reply, leaning against the back of the couch.

“Hey, I ne-never asked what I c-could do to repay y-you.”

“For what?” Clockwork gave him a confused smirk.

“Taking care o-of my cat.”

“Oh, it was a pleasure taking care of her.” She shrugged. “Don’t steal my snacks and we’re good.”

“I n-never stole you-your snacks!” Toby defended.

She shrugged, “Then keep it that way.”

The brunet snickered, shaking his head amusedly. He backed out of the room, heading upstairs. He walked down the quiet hall calmly, enjoying the peace before knocking on Kate’s door.

“Come in!” She yelled from the other side of the door.

Snickering, Toby let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

“H-Hey.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

Toby shrugged. “When did you get back?”

Kate looked at her wristwatch, “’Bout an hour ago. Nine-thirty-ish.”

“D’you g-get the files?”

“Oh, yeah.” She looked to the stack of papers stapled together on her desk. “With no problem.”

“I can file them i-if you’d l-like.”

“Oh, that’d be great. I’m super tired so I’m probably gonna turn in, in a little while.” She smiled, pulling her hair behind her ear.

“S’pposed to r-rain tomor-row.” Toby fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Damn, already?”

“Yeah,” The brunet laughed, “It’s th-that time of y-year.”

“Usually doesn’t rain til like.. November. Then it snows in some places.”

“It usually s-snows here.” Toby said. “N-Not a lot, b-b-but a bit.”

“Sick.”

Toby smiled, “Well, I’ll leave y-you b-be.” He backed up slowly, grabbing the papers off Kate’s desk. “S-Sleep well.”

“You too.” She smiled at him, waving as he closed the door.

 

 

 

Tim snickered as the taller boy nuzzled and kissed his neck.

“God, I missed doing this.” Brian mumbled.

“I missed being at home to do this.” Tim echoed. Feeling the light-haired boy grin made him shudder.

Brian snickered, biting the older boy’s neck, causing him to squeak. He nuzzled into the crook of the dark-haired boy’s neck absentmindedly, rubbing shapes into the boy’s back. “I think I’m going to write a book.” Brian mumbled quietly.

“Why? About what??”

“Just.. stuff you don’t like talking about.” He shrugged. “I have things on my mind that I want to write down. The philosophy of our lives right now is fucking wild and I’m tired of keeping that shit in my head.”

“Hun, you can talk to me about stuff.” Tim assured the younger boy.

“Yeah, but you don’t like thinking about that stuff.” He opposed. “I just.. want to get it out of my head and be done with it.”

The charcoal haired boy sighed, rubbing Brian’s back comfortingly. “Do whatever makes you happy.”

Brian smiled smally. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Coherent story WHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charcoal-haired man smiled before looking down at the list. He sighed, “Let’s get a bag, I repeat, A BAG, of candy.”
> 
> Brian laughed, “Aw come on.”
> 
> “A bag.” Tim repeated.

Toby sat on the cold concrete steps in front of the public library. The trademark warmth and sun of California has seemingly disappeared, and a delusional part of him came to the conclusion that they were no longer in California. He bounced his leg absentmindedly as he let his thoughts drift.

He hadn’t been sleeping nearly as much as he’d like to. He’d phase in and out of consciousness, staring off at nothing for unmeasurable periods of time. Work was starting to get to him again, and it was starting to frustrate him. He’d jog through the forest instead of walk leisurely, just to get out his pent up emotions and energy.

Autumn was such an odd time of year. Everything went from being vibrant and alive and warm to cold and barren and dead. He could never quite calculate how cold it was going to be that day, and thus always ended up dressing too light or too heavy.

One thing Toby did like about autumn, however, was how dark it got. He absolutely loved the dark, and loved how the sun would set so early in the day, and rise so late in the morning. It gave him more time to feel calm and collected.

He also liked watching the leaves die. They’d turn nice colours and fall off the trees. It both terrified and intrigued him as to how quickly the leaves would fall off the trees. One day the leaves would be green, then next they’d be yellow, and the next they’d all be on the ground. It made him excited to see what the leaves were doing on each consecutive day.

The light coloured clouds that occupied the sky that morning had been replaced with dark clouds the colour of his eyes. Eventually, as the brunet sat on the concrete steps, he smelled the familiar smell of rain; petrichor. He felt the drizzle start and he sighed softly, closing his eyes.

“Hey, dipshit, c’mon.” Kate bellowed, causing the boy to flinch.

He looked around confusedly before looking at the girl standing before him.

“How long have you been sitting here?” She asked skeptically, grinning as she crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight onto her left leg.

“Uh, wh-what time i-is it?”

“Just past noon.”

“Um, a-an hour?”

“Mm, c’mon stupid.” She beckoned.

He begrudgingly got up and followed her all the way home. The precipitation growing steadier as time continued.

“You didn’t sleep very well, huh?” Her voice was softer than before.

“Mnmh.” He shook his head.

“You’ve been having a lot of off days recently.”

“It’s the sea-seasons ch-changing.” He shrugged.

She didn’t seem satisfied by that answer. “I worry about you sometimes.”

“Th-That’s sweet.” He smiled smally, looking at the forest floor as he walked over it. “I wo-worry about y-you too.”

Kate smiled, “You’re cute. Now c’mon, it’s fucking cold out here.” She quickened her pace.

He rolled his eyes, following suit.

 

 

Toby sat ridged, staring out the window at the sunset. He picked at the skin around his nails absentmindedly as his ears rung in the silence of his room. His mind was blank, his eyes were glossed over as his vision blurred everything outside. He picked at his skin enough that it began to bleed, he went completely still, not breathing, not shivering, not ticcing.

He twitched violently, shuddering wildly until he felt alright. He coughed before catching his breath, scratching at his scalp, irritated. He cursed, getting up and pulling off his clothes. He needed a god damn shower.

 

 

 

 

_I do not have depression, but I feel myself satiating most of the symptoms._

_We all seem to, recently. We’re all in a funk._

_The weather isn’t helping, an uncharacteristic and constant sickening gray colour. It’s cold, and it gets dark fast. It gets colder and darker._

_Colder and darker._

_I have so many good things, even if my overall situation isn’t ideal. It’s not like I have nothing._

_I feel weak and tired and selfish and afraid._

_Nothing but a slave to my captor, though I’m not supposed to think of him as such, and he’s not supposed to think of me as such. Funny how that works._

_I feel myself slipping. I’m forgetful, and anxious. I haven’t dissociated this bad since the **Consequences of Marble Hornets**. _

_I have not wished so hard for a miracle._

_-Brian (I might have forgotten my middle name) Thomas_

 

 

 

 

Toby had made the horrid decision to take off his gloves and was now regretting it. The cold autumn night did not mix well with the sickeningly warm blood on his hands. He gaged, wiping his hands on his jeans. He climbed in through the window and rifled the small house until he found the documents.

As exhilarating as it was, he hated this. He couldn’t say that he felt bad for any of the people he was killing, but it didn’t feel right.

The more he did this, the less he liked his life.

 

 

 

Late September turned to early October, and all of a sudden, the world around them was back to the spooky theme. It seemed like just yesterday it was Halloween time and now they were already swinging back around.

This amused Toby greatly. He stomped around in the crunchy leaves and admired the ever-increasing amount of spooky themed things. Houses became incased in fake cobwebs, candy lined the shelves of the grocery store, yards filled with ghosts and skeletons and zombies and spiders.

Halloween was better than Christmas in Toby’s eyes by a long shot. Christmas was the holiday of his childhood, and Halloween was the holiday of his teens (and hopefully his twenties).

He danced down the isles of the grocery store giddily while Brian and Tim giggled behind him, trying to keep up while also getting what they needed.

“I f-fucking lo-love Halloween.” Toby grinned.

Brian snickered, “We can tell.”

“I can’t ev-even remember the-th-the last time I went trick-o-or-treating.” Toby gawked. “It’s been a-wh- a while.”

“Welcome to the rest of your life.” The charcoal-haired man smiled before looking down at the list. He sighed, “Let’s get a bag, I repeat, A BAG, of candy.”

Brian laughed, “Aw come on.”

“A bag.” Tim repeated.

 

 

 

Toby lay awake, unable to turn off his brain and get some sleep. He lay there in the darkness, drowning in the cool quiet of his bedroom. He was sore and tired but no matter how much he’d tossed and turned, he couldn’t keep his eyes closed long enough to slip into comatose.

He began to grow frustrated, tossing and turning over and over, avoiding leaving his room, though he knew he was just wasting more time the longer he waited. This entire process was all too familiar.

He sat upright, coughing before running his hands through his hair and groaning.

Timidly, he made his way down the hall. It was always an interesting roll of the dice to see which room he ended up in, and who all was there.

Tonight, his legs led him to Tim’s room. The older boy was, surprisingly enough, alone and awake. Sat on his bed, glasses on, plucking at his ukulele. He stopped when he heard the door sheepishly open and shut, looking up curiously. He gave the brunet a sympathetic look and gestured Toby to join him.

“Hey.” Tim said quietly, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.

Toby leaned into him, smiling. “Hey,”

Kissing Toby’s scalp, the older boy probed. “Can’t sleep?”

This made Toby snicker, “You kn-know me so well.”

Tim shrugged, “Guess we’re in the same boat.”

“I dunno wh-why, but it’s al- I- it-,” He cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts, ears red. “It’s easier to s-sleep wh-when I’m with you ‘er Bri.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to think humans were programmed like that, just incase pure horniness alone isn’t enough to get people together.” He elbowed the brunet lightly.

“That’d m-make sense.”

He changed the subject, “Think you’re ready to sleep?”

“Mh, let’s just c-cuddle for a bit.”

Tim snickered, “Works for me.” He plucked one more quick tune before setting the instrument up against his nightstand, putting his glasses on the nightstand as well.

The two sat there next to each other for a good minute, leaning up against one another before situating themselves under the covers.

Tim ran his hand through the younger boy’s chestnut hair, mumbling incoherent declarations of love until he could tell that he’d fallen asleep. He smiled softly at the sleeping boy, kissing his scalp before snuggling up against him, eventually drifting off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite letter is T


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NNNNNNO I-IT’S FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-FINE I J-JUST,” He mumbled into his hands, “I DUNNO.”
> 
> “That attitude doesn’t ever really go away, you just get used to having it there.” Tim shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wh,,
> 
>  
> 
> let's have awkward convos
> 
> also  
> Toby used the term "big dick energy"   
> we did it, reddit  
> everyone can go home

“It’s just weird.” Brian echoed.

“Yeah.”

“It’s like never getting to grow up the right way because some random apocalypse happens when you turn thirteen. Then you have to worry about when you’re gonna get a decent meal next, rather than if your math grade is high enough and what flavour you want your birthday cake to be.”

“Torn away f-from our lives.”

“So many possibilities.. so many opportunities, gone.”

“Down th-the drain.”

Brian sighed, looking up at the trees above them.

“You were gonna b-be a psychologist o-or someth-thing, right?”

“Yeah. I was thinking of transferring to the nursing program before everything went to shit.”

“You c-could’ve saved lives.”

“But instead I got stuck taking lives.”

“Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“I love y-you.”

The caramel haired boy smiled, “I love you too.”

The two lay on the forest floor in the middle of the afternoon, staring up at the trees. A silence fell on them, so they just quietly enjoyed each other’s company for a while.

“Ya know, these are the types of things that make lifelong relationships.”

“What?” Toby asked, confusedly.

“Being able to just enjoy each other’s company. Not having to do things, or be on top of each other all the time just to be happy.”

“Huh.”

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “I read it in a book somewhere. My mind just keeps bringing it up for some reason.”

“Did y-you ever wanna g-get married?” Toby asked out of sheer curiosity.

“Yeah.” Brian laughed. “I still do.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Not ever going to actually happen, I’m dead to the world and all that, but it’d be nice.”

“That’s cute. Y-You’re cute.” Toby smiled.

“You’re cuter.”

“We’re b-both equally cute.”

“That’s debatable.”

“L-Let’s just s-say tha-that Tim is the c-cutest and leave it a-at that.”

“..Fine.” Brian snickered. “But I’m only agreeing with that so we can stop talking about it.”

Toby laughed.

 

 

“What did you want to be when you grew up?” Tim looked to the curly haired boy.

“Uhm.. I s-saw this really cute ac-accountant once, a-and wanted to be an accoun-coun- accountant. Of course, I had n-no real idea of wh-what an accountant was, b-but that didn’t matter.”

Brian laughed, “Cute people, truly run the world.”

“Said by a cute person.”

“I’m not cute.” Brian countered.

“Wrong.”

Toby snickered, “I’m gonna have t-to agree w-with Tim on this one.”

“I thought we were gonna not talk about who’s cutest.” Brian argued.

“Didn’t we decide that Toby was the cutest ages ago?”

“Yeah, but that was ages ago. We’re talking about now.”

Tim gave the taller boy a puzzled look.

Brian laughed, kissing the older boy on the cheek. “And so it is decided.”

 

“I found that book you were talking about.” Tim informed.

“Oh?” Brian looked up from the laptop.

Tim threw the book to the taller man, who looked it over.

“Yeah, this is it.”

“What’re you gonna do with it?”

“I think if I reread it, it won’t be stuck in my head anymore.”

“Maybe.” Tim trailed off. “Why’d you buy that book anyway?”

“…So I could seduce you.”

“It didn’t work.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“In a few minutes.” He snickered. “But for real.”

“Yeah, so I could seduce you. I wanted to be Informed on love shit.”

“Aww. Cute.”

“And I still use most of the info it gave me.”

“What kind of terrible love advice could it give?”

“Different types of love and how to make relationships work. They don’t teach this shit in school, I didn’t want to lose you, and heartbreak is awful.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Then get over here and prove it.” The light-haired boy smirked, tossing the book aside.

“Oh, I will.” The shorter boy grinned, kissing the other.

 

 

“Hey, baby.” Brian looked up at Toby and smiled.

“Hey.” Toby grinned, ears red. “How wa-was your day?”

“Eventful.”

“Oh?”

Brian snorted, “Nevermind, you wouldn’t want to hear about it.”

Toby crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, unamused.

“Really good. How was your day?”

“Alright.” He shrugged.

“Oh, I found that book I was talking about.” He pointed across the room to where the book had landed. “You’re welcome to take it for a while.”

“Maybe y-you could r-read it to me?”

“I’d love to.”

“Debilitating.”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded understandingly.

“He p-passed out.” Toby said amusedly, looking to the sleeping man sprawled out on the bed.

Brian snickered, “He doesn’t do well to having his world rocked.”

“TMI.”

“Oh come on, it’s not like we’re your parents.”

“Thankfully.” Toby sighed, grinning. “You’re t-too hot to be m-my parents.” He stated. “It’d be like a porno.”

“`Mom rides son while father raws daughter`.” Brian says in his commercial voice.

Toby snickered, amusedly disgusted look on his face, “Yeah, that ty-type of thing.”

“Mhm.” Brian looks back to the laptop, smiling.

“You’re c-cute when you d-do that smile.” The brunet points out.

“What smile?” He asked flusteredly.

“Th-The smile where you t-ry not to show your t-teeth a-and end up loo-looking like a dork.”

The peanut haired boy’s cheeks go pink as he gives the brunet an embarrassed grin.

“I love you.” Toby snorts, shaking his head. “You look-k nervous and e-embarrassed a-all the t-ti-time.”

“Maybe because I am.”

Toby grinned, crawling onto the bed and kissing the flustered boy on the cheek.

“I-I love you,,” Brian gushed with a shaky voice, hand resting on the younger boy’s hip.

“I lov-love you too.” Toby snickered, cupping the older boy’s cheek and kissing him.

 

 

“Serious question I’d like an answer to sooner rather than later.” Brian turned to the brunet. “Do you ever wanna, or are you just kinda gonna cower in the corner for all of eternity?”

“I-,” The brunet was caught off guard, not wanting to answer, he rolled over, hiding his rosy face in the pillow.

The oldest boy propped himself up on his fist, and the two looked expectantly at the youngest.

Toby mumbled flusteredly into the pillow, debating is answer in his head and what he wanted to say.

“It’s embarrassing,” Brian shrugged, “But you get used to it. Especially with the right person.”

Toby mumbled louder, incoherently, kicking his feet on the bed.

“Babe..” Tim snickered.

“MNMMNMMMMFFFGHHMMNMM YE-YEAH A-AT SOME POINT.” He lifted his head to speak before immediately shoving his flushed face back in the pillow as soon as the words escaped his lips.

“That’s fine,” Brian said reassuringly, “Take your time. We just-,” He sighed, trying to collect his thoughts.

“We love you n’ shit.” Tim said.

“Yeah, basically.” Brian snickered.

Toby rolled onto his back, both hands covering his face. “AAaAaAAauuUU-uuuGggHhhHhh,” He groaned into his hands, kicking his legs.

“Sorry I brought it up.” Brian rubbed the back of his neck.

“NNNNNNO I-IT’S FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-FINE I J-JUST,” He mumbled into his hands, “I DUNNO.”

“That attitude doesn’t ever really go away, you just get used to having it there.” Tim shrugged.

Toby huffed loudly, ceasing his flailing. “I d-dunno why,” He had his hands lifted enough that his mouth wasn’t covered. “B-but you guys just like,, make m-me nervous a-and embarrassed all th-the time. I’d p-probably already be h-having sex l-like a NORMAL PER-PERSON if it w-weren’t for y-you guys making me flu-flustered.”

The oldest boy laughed hesitantly. “..Are we teasing you too much?”

“N-No not like th-that. You guy-guys just like,, radiate big dic-dick energy and it’s intimidating.”

“..We’re intimidating?” Brian snickered.

“Very.” Toby mumbled into his hands. “Y-You guys just like,, are o-older an-and h-have your shit together and kn-know what you’re d-doing,, and as much a-as I love n-not being the su-super do-minant charismatic one, I d-don’t like f-feeling that,, unfamiliar a-and vulnerable.”

“Then.. on your own terms?” Brian suggested.

“One on one. I can see how it’d feel like a gang bang of sorts.” Tim added.

“I m-mean,, holidays are c-coming up,” Toby laughed nervously. “Interesting holiday p-present if you a-ask me..”

“That’d be probably the most eventful holiday season ever.”

“Except for the one where we got together and fucked like rabbits.” The oldest countered.

“Yeah, wow, uh, moving on.” Brian cleared his throat.

“I think I r-remember that..” Toby laughed. “Vaguely.”

“We were.. not subtle.” Tim snorted.

“MOVING ON.” Brian declared.

The dark-haired boy snickered, kissing the flustered boy on the cheek.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Toby said as he shut the door behind him, eyes fixated on Kate, who was on the floor mid pushup.

Her eyes met his and she finished her rep before pulling herself up and sitting on her knees.

“Hey. What’s up?” She pulled her hair behind her ear.

“Uh,” He shrugged. “N-Not much. You set-settling in alright?”

She looked around, nodding, “Yeah,” She smiled, “Yeah I think I’m doin’ alright.”

He smiled at her, “Tha-That’s good.” He rubbed his forearm. “Figured I’d ch-check.”

“I appreciate the thought.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“It’s supposed to rain tomorrow,” She said open-endedly, almost as if she were asking.

He nodded, “Can’t believe it’s Nove-No-Nov- ergh, I can’t b-believe it’s Novem-November already.”

She giggled at his stuttering. “Yeah, time flies, huh?”

“Yeah, Tim’s bir-birthday is co-ming up.”

“Oh yeah?”

“N-Next week.”

“Guess I’ll be nice to him for once.”

“He’d a-appreciate that.” Toby grinned.

“Should I get him a gift or something?”

“I th-think you not b-being sarcastic an-and cynical around him for a d-day would be enough.” He snickered, shoving his hands into his black tight jean pockets. “But, y-you’re welcome to g-give him left over Hallow-ween candy or something.”

She nodded, giggling. “I’ll think about it.”

“So what ab-about you? What’s u-up in Kate-Town?”

“Nothing much.” She shrugged. “Getting stronk, obviously.” She purposely mispronounces `strong` these days, which the both of them find hilarious. “Other than that, just what I’m being told to do. Stalk this person, kill this person, interrogate this person. All that good stuff.”

“Th-That’s the job.”

“So it is. When’s your birthday?”

He shrugged.

“Mn.”

The brunet shrugged again, “I don’t r-remember th-things I should. It’s k-kind of an on-going th-theme across our g-group.”

“I guess. Sucks ass. Always remember the things you want to forget, and forget the things you want to remember.”

“B-Brian says that’s why he’s wr-writing things down.”

“You say that like he’s your father and you’re his child.”

“I know,” He sighed. “I-I’m still not quite there y-yet. Close, bu-but not there.”

“`There`.”

“Yeah.”

She snickered, shaking her head. “You’re funny.” She ran her hand through her long cedar hair. “You’re too much of a pushover about that stuff.”

“I th-think it’s mostly my o-own mentality and beh-h-haviour.”

“Mh, would make sense. At least you can recognize that. I’m gonna point it out until you cut it out, you know.”

“Yeah, y-yeah, yeah. I get it.” He snickers. “I’ll b-be losing my V-card s-soon so tha-that will probably change the ga-game a bit.”

“A bit.” She rolls her eyes. “Once you get a dick up your ass, your entire outlook on life and personality are forever altered by your experience.”

“Like rape.”

“Just like rape.”

“O-Or realizing you’re g-gay or som-something.” He shrugs, smiling.

“Yeah. Realizing that kinda shit will change you.”

“No shit.”

They both snicker.

“Well, I-I’ll leave you to i-it.” Toby opens the door behind him. “Nice chat.”

“Bye.” She waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is even longer and even more horny  
> somehow
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are really fun, I miss having shit in my inbox all the time  
> instagram: @arty.pasta


	4. What in the god damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby smiled, “Aw, c-cute.” He crawled up to where the older boy sat. “He li-likes that kind of s-stuff.”
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “The p-personal stuff.”
> 
> Brian smiled, “I hope it’s enough.”
> 
> “`En-Enough`?” Toby scoffed, “He’d b-be content with a k-kiss on the ch-cheek.” He scolded the lighter haired boy for looking down upon himself and speaking negatively about his makings. “He’ll l-love anything you g-gi-give him.”
> 
> (Alternatively:)
> 
> November has Thanksgiving, and December has Christmas. Two holidays back-to-back. Toby saw this as his opportunity to break some barriers, but for Tim, he’d break them a little early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went places
> 
> there's fluffy filler, talk of homestuck, yelling some edgy bullshit, pouting, apologizing, then a blowjob.  
> Over the course of like.. a week  
> I wrote this chapter in one sitting, too, which just makes it more confusing
> 
> also, footnote  
> totally headcanon'd that Tim does Not like his birthday bcuz he and Jay celebrated it at some point and Jay just makes him :^((  
> (which I think is actually canonically June 20th??)

Brian read the book they’d been discussing to the brunet, who lay on the bed, listening best he could. His mind was struggling to focus on attempting to figure out what to get Tim for his birthday. Then Brian mentioned what the book was about, describing the languages of love, and how to make relationships last and all that jazz. Kinda gross and mushy, except for the fact that gift giving was one of the languages of love.

Toby groaned, rolling onto his back. The peanut haired boy stopped reading, eyeing the brunet curiously.

“What sh-should I get hi-him for his bir-rthday?”

The question perplexed the older boy for a second before he realized that Toby was talking about Tim.

“Oh,” Brian huffed. “Um, I’m not sure.”

“What are you g-getting him?”

“Some clothes.” Brian nervously picked at his nails. “A-And I’m writing him something.” He gave the smaller boy the nervous smile that Toby gushed over.

Toby smiled, “Aw, c-cute.” He crawled up to where the older boy sat. “He li-likes that kind of s-stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“The p-personal stuff.”

Brian smiled, “I hope it’s enough.”

“`En-Enough`?” Toby scoffed, “He’d b-be content with a k-kiss on the ch-cheek.” He scolded the lighter haired boy for looking down upon himself and speaking negatively about his makings. “He’ll l-love anything you g-gi-give him.”

He looked down guiltily, knowing the brunet was right. “Yeah, I just-,”

“Brian.” Toby said sternly before snickering lightly, “Th-There’s no way you-you’re not g-good at anyth-thing you pick up.”

“I..” Brian paused, swallowing as he pondered. “You’re right.” He sighed, grinning flusteredly.

The two fell silent.

“So what do you think you wanna get him?”

“S-Something personal. Som-Something that I wouldn’t g-give t-to just a-anyone.” Toby said thoughtfully, brows knit in concentration as he stared at the bed sheets. “Someth-thing that’d surprise h-him in the good way.”

“That’s pretty ambiguous, hun.”

“Yeah, I know.” Toby shot back, “G-Got an-any ideas?”

“Give him a piece of paper with a heart drawn on it.”

Toby laughed. “Nooo, I mean like for real.” He whined.

“Um, okay, well..” Brian fidgeted, contemplating. “You could.. well, shit, um, a hug?”

Toby snickered, maneuvering to kiss the taller boy on the cheek.

“A CD?” The older boy suggested. “Or maybe a notebook??”

“I-I’m not sure..”

“He’s been fiddling with the knitting needles, maybe you could get him some yarn?”

“Th-That might actually b-be a go-good idea.” Toby smiled.

“Get him some ice cream, too, or something.”

“`O-Or something`.”

 

 

 

“Well, first official book-club meeting went off without a hitch.” Kate smiled. “I still haven’t chosen a book for us to read, but we’ve got all the time in the world.” She shrugged.

Toby snickered. “It’s wh-whatever.” He changed the subject from lighthearted banter to work. “How’re th-things going w-with Ian S-Stine?”

“Alright. He’s a moderate priority subject, but I think he’s close to something he shouldn’t be.”

“Curiosity k-killed the cat.”

“And it’s gonna kill Ian Stine while it’s at it.” Kate snickered. “What about, um, Aricka?”

Toby nodded, “Aricka. Sh-She’s been on the down-low, which is r-rather odd. I th-think she might b-be on to me, b-but I’m not worried. Sh-She doesn’t know ho-w to throw a punch.”

“It’s always the ones that fight that really get what’s coming.”

“F-For sure.” He grinned. “Helped Tim c-clean up Lickmin this mor-n-ning.”

“Oh, shit. Glad he’s gone.”

“Same he-here. Tim’s been kinda sp-spacey the r-re-rest of th-the day..”

Kate grimaced.

“He r-really doesn’t like th-this.”

She gave a sympathetic smile. “Send him my best.” She patted him on the shoulder.

“Why do-don’t you do it your-yo-yourself, if you ca-are so much?”

“I, I just,” She sputtered, “Confrontation.” She shrugged.

“Pussy.”

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

“You have big Vriska energy.” EJ snickered at the brunette.

“Who even is,, who the hell,,” Clockwork rebuttled confusedly.

“Oh, you are a sweet summer child.” He patted her on the cheek.

“Don’t touch me.” She scowled.

“Then who am I?” Jane asked from across the room, sitting herself daintily on the couch, crossing her legs. She held her upper body with her arm, which rested under her chin.

“Um..” Jack thought, “You lowkey have Terezi energy.. but.. for the most part I’d say Kanaya.” He shrugged at his consensus.

Jane pondered this for a moment before snickering, nodding. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“The way you talk SOUNDS like the way Kanaya types.” EJ snickered.

Toby sat down on the floor across from the auburn, “Who a-am I?”

“Your hair gives off lowkey Karkat vibes.. but I’d say.. fuck.. you’ve got John Egbert vibes.”

“I onl-only read the p-parts with th-the trolls.”

Jack sighed, “You’ve got the chaotic Gamzee vibes, but you also have Tavros vibes.. and.. maybe.. some Sollux vibes?”

Toby grinned, nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

“How’s it going by the way? I never remember to ask..” Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

The brunet shrugged. “I’m going, I gu-guess. Ea-ating, sleep-ping, wor-rking. The norm.”

The older boy nodded. “Well keep it up, He’s very pleased with your progress.”

Toby nodded, staring at the ground for a little longer than he should before heading up to his room.

 

He softly knocked on Tim’s door before turning the knob, closing it behind him quietly.

“Hey,” He said tenderly, walking to where the older boy lay, in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Mnm,” Tim grumbled.

“Y-You really need to s-stop be-being like th-this every time..” He sighed.

“NO.” The taller boy sat up, glaring at him over the stupid request.

“Babe..”

“NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP, I’M NOT GOING TO JUST STOP CARING ABOUT PEOPLE AND HOW I’M TEARING THEM AWAY FROM THEIR LIVES BECAUSE IT’S CONVENIENT.” He snapped at the younger boy.

“A-Alright, calm down.” Toby urged.

“Oh, fuck off.” He spat.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he did. It hurt. It hurts every time. It’s not fun being told that you’re so annoying that you need to go the fuck away. Especially not by your loved ones. That hurts.

Toby rubbed his arm, shutting the door behind him. He knew he probably shouldn’t have said what he did, but it’s what came to mind every time this came up, and he had to say it eventually. He just wishes he wouldn’t have said it so close to Tim’s birthday.

Then again, boohoo, life sucks, you shouldn’t get a whole month of not getting bad news just because your parents fucked 9 months previous and ended up with you.

Toby deserved every pull of his heartstrings, and he knew that.

He wanted to go to his room and sulk, but he knew that Tim shouldn’t be left alone like that. He sighed, wandering around the house looking for Brian.

 

“Hey.” Brian smiled as he saw the brunet. His smile turned to worry when he saw that Toby was less than happy.

Toby, not having the heart or mouth to say anything, grabbed the light-haired boy by his wrist and dragging him to Tim’s door.

“I told h-him, in th-the nicest way possible, th-that he n-needs to suck it u-up and get over it.”

“What did you say to him??” Brian gawked.

“I-I was polite ab-about it.. it’s no-not like I was b-being aggr-ressive. I su-suggested that m-maybe he shouldn’t put s-so much th-thought and em-emotion in it ev-very time.”

Brian sighed, “I love you, but god, you’re stupid.” He shut the door in Toby’s face, leaving him out in the hall with those words ringing in his ears.

He knew that Brian wasn’t being serious, it was just one of those exaggerated in-the-moment reactions, but having already been yelled at, he took it at face value. He listened to Brian talk calmly and assuringly for just long enough for Toby to feel like it was okay.

Off to his room to brood.

 

“Toby..”

“Mnmn, I d-don’t wanna talk ri-right now.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Toby..” Brian exhaled. He looked at the pathetic boy laying on his stomach, hiding his face (and probably his tears) in his pillow like a child. Brian knew his current method wasn’t going to get him anywhere. After a few moments of hesitation, Brian crawled onto Toby’s bed, wrapping his arm around the brunet. He kissed the younger boy’s scalp and whispered cute little things at him.

Eventually, Toby ended up with his face in the crook of the light-haired boy’s neck. Brian rubbed circles in the brunet’s back.

 

“I r-really do-don’t fucking like apo-pologizing.” Toby’s voice strained, “I h-hate the fact th-that I did someth-thing stupid enough that I have t-to apologize f-for.” He tentatively rested his hand overtop Tim’s. “I’m sorry. I-I’m stupid and I shouldn-n’t have said it.”

The apology sounded almost contrived, and Tim wanted to smack him for that.

“I just.. I-I’d feel it in your b-best interest. We ha-hate seeing you all t-torn up about st-uff we have to d-do more often th-than we should..” He explained sheepishly. “We- I-I,, I-I’m sorry. I lov-love you.” Toby hiccupped.

Tim knew that Toby’s intentions were genuine and out of love, but the thought of being desensitized to the murder of normal people terrified him so.

“I love you.” Tim said quietly, staring at the bed sheets.

“I lo-love you so mu-much.”

A small smile crept its way onto his face, and only grew when Toby kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m s-sorry.” Toby apologized again.

“Just. Whatever. Just drop it.” Tim sighed, shrugging.

Toby nodded, cracking a flustered smile.

“I’m being unreasonable and blah blah blah, boohoo my feelings.” He rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry.”

What had become a frown had turned back into a smile, funny how quick that works.

“I love yo-you.”

“I love you too..” Tim grinned shyly.

Brian gave a big sigh and a look that let Tim know that he was not pleased at his last statement, but pulled them both into a hug.

“I love you guys.” He grinned.

 

 

Toby lay on his bed, which he made, for the first time in a while, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He pondered his options on Tim’s present until the thought hit him. He cringed a bit at the thought, shoving it off a while, but the move he thought, the better of an idea it sounded.

The red eared boy reconciled with himself on this decision, heart palpating. He was sweaty and nervous, but he had some time to come to terms with it.

This made it sound like some horrid thing, but he was just a shy, nervous introvert that was too much of a virgin to even stand letting dirty thoughts linger.

 

 

“Toby.. I just,” Brian sighed, “I want you to be made aware..”

Toby gave the burnt caramel hair coloured boy a intrigued look.

“And I should’ve told you before.. you deserve to know.. but, um, Tim’s birthday is a bit of a bittersweet day..”

The brunet didn’t look betrayed like Brian anticipated, which was a relief.

“Just.. be gentle with him, alright?”

“H-He’s about as so-soft of a man as th-they get. I’m n-not gonna drop him. It’s n-not like we ha-haven’t been together for l-like, what, a year?”

Brian snickered, kissing the shorter boy, “I love you.”

“Love yo-you too.”

 

 

November has Thanksgiving, and December has Christmas. Two holidays back-to-back. Toby saw this as his opportunity to break some barriers, but for Tim, he’d break them a little early.

“So I he-hear it’s someone’s birthd-day.” Toby grinned as he leaned in the doorway. “S-Sorry I’ve been go-gone all day, b-but I’m here all nig-night.” He approached the maybe a tiny bit drunk Tim, kissing him on the cheek. “N-No but for real, I love y-you.” His ears flushed.

Tim giggled, pulling the brunet into a kiss. “I love you too.”

“Uhm, a-and to,” He faltered, “To sh-show you my love.. I..” His face flushed as he quickly kissed Tim’s neck as he dropped to his knees, hands resting shyly on the buttons of the older boy’s jeans. “F-Figured I could, uhm, d-do somethin’ sp-special, ya know?” He looked up to see the dark-haired boy with the deepest blush on his face that Toby had ever seen, a pleasantly stunned expression on his face.

Tim hesitantly ran his hand through Toby’s lightly curly chestnut hair, giving him a rather shamefaced smile and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza  
> I don't like where I left off so you might get a chapter tomorrow lmao
> 
> Toby is an idiot chaotic gay that does not know how to Live
> 
> Someone asked for EJ and he's a babe so expect that bastard in the next chapter


	5. Shopping Extravaganza (Barely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m beg-begging you, p-please don’t g-get EJ eyeliner.”
> 
> “Why?” She laughed.
> 
> “He Will W-Wear It.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I couldn't leave it off on the blowjob note

“How’d you sleep?” Tim asked groggily, kissing the younger boy on the cheek.

Toby panicked instead of answering, in his usual manor of doing things. Ears red and face pink, heartbeat all dumb and irregular and fast.

“Tobyyyy,”

“G-Good mo-morning,”

Tim snickered, “Did you sleep alright?”

“I-I, yeah,”

“You okay?”

Toby turned to face him, giving a flustered look. Toby gave a timid nod.

“I love you.”

“I love y-you too.” Toby grinned. “Um, how’d yo-you sleep?”

“Good.”

Toby pecked the boy on the jaw before burying his flushed face in Tim’s neck.

“Not as scary as you thought, no?”

“N-No. I ki-kinda know what I’m wo-rking with.” He snickered.

“That was, uh, something I was very much not expecting..”

“I su-surprised you good?”

“I wasn’t expecting that of all things, but god am I happy it turned out the way it did.”

“Oka-Okay, you can sh-shut up now. You sound g-gross.”

Tim snickered, “Alright,”

 

Toby received a lot of kisses from both Tim and Brian, all snuggling in Brian’s bed at 7am. On one hand, he loved the attention. On the other, he’s pretty sure they were just trying to make sure he wasn’t somehow traumatized.

The two older boys snuggled him close, getting tangled in the sheets in the process.

If this is what it’s like after sex, then Toby wanted in on that shit Now.

 

 

 

 

“Thanksgiving is coming up, huh?” Kate tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Y-Yeah.”

“You care for Thanksgiving?”

“Hate it.” Toby snickered.

“Me too.” Kate laughed. “Christmas on the other hand..”

“Very goo-good holiday.”

“Agreed.”

“Th-Though it was be-better when we were litt-li-little.”

“God, I miss the miracle of Christmas.”

“Same here.”

 

 

Working in the cold is almost not worth the magic of Christmas, but a week of only high risk subjects on its way, you could feel some sort of anticipation in the air for Christmas time, even if it wasn’t directly about the holiday itself. The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas has almost disappeared and no one was sad about that.

Most of the bedrooms were decorated, though the actual house itself stayed rather boring, thought someone threw some garland on the staircase.

Brian persuaded Tim and Toby into getting as much work done in the next 2 days as possible.

“The more work we do now, the less we’ll have to do later, and the less that could go wrong when we chill the fuck out.” The peanut haired boy reasoned.

Tim and Toby, being the paranoid balls of anxiety they were, begrudgingly followed along, spending most of their waking hours cramming in as much work as possible.

 

Toby groaned, crawling into bed. His muscles were stiff and he was freezing fucking cold from being outside far later than he should be.

His door opened and Kate walked in, eyes falling on him immediately. “Hey I-, oh, sorry, I don’t mean to bother you.”

“Mnm y-you’re good.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“I was just wondering if you were gonna chill with us on Christmas eve?”

“Def-fine `us`.”

“Uh, Me, EJ, Jane, Ben, Nat,”

“Sure.”

Sasha, the murky coloured tabby cat meowed, rubbing up against Kate’s leg.

“It’ll be in EJ’s room. Presents aren’t required but they’re recommended.” She snickered, kneeling down to pet the feline. “Him, being the rich bitch he is, has gifts for all of us.” She rolled her eyes.

“Ri-Righty.”

“You alright? You seem uncharacteristically unenthusiastic..”

“I’m tired and unco-mfortable.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“I thin-think this is as c-c-close as I can get to pAin, and honestly I wo-wouldn’t want t-to touch it wi-with a ten fo-foot pole.” He grumbled.

“Cold and sore do not mix.”

“Tell me ab-about it..”

“Well then,” She regained her posture, “How about a warm shower before you hit the hay?”

“I do-don’t think I ha-have enough energ-gy.”

“I’ll get the water started and get you some clothes if you get up off your ass and get in the shower.”

“You’re a go-good friend.”

“Hell yeah I am.” She grinned. Kate scavenged through Toby’s dresser until she picked out cerulean boxer-briefs and a brown band tee (and gray socks). She pat the tired brunet on the back as he threw his shirt into the hamper, “I’ll leave you to it. Sleep well.”

“You t-too.”

“Mhm.” She smiled, making sure the cat didn’t escape as she left.

 

 

 

“Hey, babe.” Brian quacked, pleasantly surprised, turning his head to smile at the younger boy who’d wrapped his arms around him. Brian had been organizing his clothes in his dresser all afternoon, not really having anything better to do on his first day of “vacation”. He apparently hadn’t heard Toby come in, but he was cheerfully unprepared to have the brunet join him in the quietness of his room. “How’s your day been?”

“Mnm, a-alright. Kinda bo-boring.” Toby mumbled into the lighter-haired boy’s shoulder. “What abo-about you?”

“Nothing much. Got bored. Now look at me.” He snickered. His shirts and underwear were all strewn about on his bed, meanwhile he folded his pants on his dresser, collected them into different piles based off what they were.

Toby, on his toes, kissed Brian’s neck before wandering over to the bed. He absentmindedly picked through the articles of clothing.

“Damn, y-you got some la-lacy shit here.”

Brian snorted, quipping “As a not straight adult, the government assigned me a pair of lingerie.”

Toby laughed, “How come I’ve ne-never se-seen you in th-these?” He held up the fancy black underwear.

“Uh,” He shrugged. “I don’t wear them unless I’m getting laid.” He smirked, “And I think a lot of those are Tim’s and he’s just in denial and doesn’t want them in his underwear drawer.”

They both snickered.

“Go fi-figure.”

 

 

Day 2 of having nothing to do was just as uneventful.

 

“Sup.” Kate grinned.

“H-Hey.” Toby looked up from his paper.

“I tried to make pancakes.”

“Oh?”

“Didn’t go well. Anyway, how’d you sleep?”

Toby snickered, “Al-Alright. You?”

“I couldn’t sleep until like two.”

“That su-sucks.”

“Yeah. What’cha doing?” She eyed the paper curiously.

“I woke up t-to the real-l-realization that I have n-not doodled in fo-forever so I wanted to d-d-doodle.” He lied.

“Cute.”

“I g-guess. So wh-what are you doing to-today?”

“Shopping for gifts.”

“Yeah? With wha-what money?”

“EJ gave me a hundred fifty.” She grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Nice.”

“I bet if you asked him, he’d give you money too..” She suggested.

“What ar-are you getting at?”

“I don’t want to go shopping alone.”

Toby giggled, “Yeah, su-sure.” He shrugged, “Let me get actual clothes on.”

“Righty.”

 

Toby found Jack in the great room and approached him with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

“Hey.”

“How much do you want?” Jack sighed, snickering.

“I-I dunno,” Toby shrugged, “Like, a hund-hundred bucks?”

EJ pulled a stack of cash out of his jacket pocket, handing Toby 2 $50s.

“D-Don’t sigh at m-me like it’s an in-inconvenience if y-you have cash literally o-on your person.” Toby chastised.

Jack shrugged, “Gotta have an attitude. Just who I am.”

“Yeah ‘nd getti-getting a fist to th-the face is ju-st who you are.” Toby winked, shoving the money into his pocket.

 

“What the hell, it’s snowing.” Kate gasped as she shut the door behind them.

“Probably w-won’t stick.”

“Yeah, but still, snow!” She laughed.

“Snow!” Toby mimicked.

“Now we have to walk in snow!”

“Not f-un!”

They both laughed.

 

“Ah yes, w-walmart.” Toby quipped.

“Only the best destination for all our bald-eagle needs.”

“Truly.”

“What are you getting for everyone?”

“No id-dea.” He shrugged, looking around, “Probably s-some dumb knick-knacks.” He twitched.

“Well, I’m getting everyone chocolate and deodorant.”

“Might as w-well throw a p-pair of soc-socks in there.”

Kate snickered, “Maybe some makeup or something.”

“I’m beg-begging you, p-please don’t g-get EJ eyeliner.”

“Why?” She laughed.

“He Will W-Wear It.”

“Oh goodness.”

“He wi-will not hesitate t-to throw on ski-skinny jeans and a b-bunch of hot to-topic bracelets and c-call hims-self Pete Wentz..”

“I want to see that..”

“P-lease, n-no,,” He laughed, “I beg o-of you,, blease,,”

Kate laughed, “Too bad!” She ran off towards the cosmetics section, Toby chasing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h


	6. Wintery Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kinda hard to be sad when the people you love unconditionally are suffocating you.”
> 
> “Okay, I g-get it, babe,” He pat the older boy on the cheek, “Y-You have an asphyxiation k-kink.”
> 
> Tim snorted, face going red, “I do not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how but I'm suddenly pretty okay at writing realistic bickering  
> I feel like they'd bicker a lot about random things and one of them would always be like  
> BIG SIGH, alright, you're right, I'm sorry, I love you
> 
> so like  
> lmao  
> also character development haha >:^D

Brian lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, with Toby laying on top of him, face in the crook of the older boy’s neck.

“You know you don’t have to.” Brian ran his hand through Toby’s hair.

“I want to.” Toby mumbled, twitching.

“Yeah,” He sighed, “I get that, but just because someone wants to do crack cocaine doesn’t mean it’s a good idea.”

“Yea-Yeah, but th-this isn’t cra-crack cocaine.”

“Can be just as addicting.” Brian snickered.

“Ye-Yeah and just as stimulating bu-but that’s n-not the point.”

“Then what’s your point?”

“I w-wanna.”

Brian sighed, snickering. “Well with that attitude, you probably shouldn’t be having sex.”

Toby groaned, “I’ve alre-ready convin-ced myself, the-there’s no g-going back.”

“Toby,”

“Brian,”

“I’m just.. worried you’re rushing yourself.”

“I’m not ru-rushing myself.” The brunet protested.

“That’s what Tim said, and low and behold, two hours later he shows up at my place unconsolably distraught. He laid in my bed staring off into space and shivering for three hours before he said a WORD.”

“W-Well I’m not Tim.” Toby said adamantly.

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make.” Brian pleaded. “The point I’m trying to make is that it isn’t uncommon to psych yourself up for something and regret it terribly. That’s the kind of shit that gives you trauma, you of all people, know that. I know you know that. It’s a mistake people make and it’s okay to back out.”

“I’m trying to d-d- to do something for you th-that you’ve been looking forw-ward to and now y-you can onl-only see it as a m-mistake b-because I’m d-doing it.” The younger boy accused, rolling off of Brian so he could sit up.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.” Brian sat up.

“That’s e-exactly wha-what you j-just said.”

“No it’s not. You’re not listening to what I’m trying to warn you about.”

“Wh-Why can’t you just b-be happy that I’m t-trying to do s-something f-for you??”

“Because I worry, Toby. I’m anxious and shy and worried all the time. And you’re self-loathing and insecure and immature all the time.”

Toby crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as he listened to the taller man.

“That’s just how we are.” He sighed. “..I love you, so so much, I just.. I worry about you, a-and I want the best for you,” He looked at the sheets, looking for the right words. “I don’t want the good things in life to terrify and embarrass and haunt you. You deserve so much love and happiness and pleasure and I just don’t want you to rush yourself into things.”

He knew Brian was right, he let his arms fall to his lap.

“Don’t get me wrong, this is as good as a Christmas gift can get, and you seemed to handle Tim’s birthday really well, I just.. fuck,” He cursed. “I love you.” He exhaled, smile finding its way to his face.

Toby snorted, grinning, “You’re far too soft to be stubborn for long.”

“And you’re far too smart to be stubborn for long.”

Toby leaned over to kiss the older man, cupping his stubbly face as he did.

 

 

“Uh, okay, no, like, we need to like, actually have a small dialogue about it.” Tim snickered at Toby’s incessant beating around the bush and avoiding confrontation.

“Ffffffffffnnnn-nnn,, It w-was weird, b-but like, really g-good. I was a lit-little worried I w-was, uhm,” He laughed, “I wa-was afraid I’d bi-bite you.”

“I was too,” Tim laughed.

“But l-like, I’m not r-really a-..” He furrowed his brows, trying to collect his stuttery words. “I d-don’t really bite. I m-mean, somet-times I’ll clench m-my jaw, b-but that’s r-rare.”

“But of course if you were to, it’d be the time you have a dick in your mouth.”

“Oh, y-yeah, no doubt.” His flushed ears did not hide his flusterment well. “T-Timing a-and chance hate st-statistics.”

The charcoal haired boy giggled, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“I’m su-surprised you ev-ven let me. I wouldn’t l-let my mouth n-near my dick.”

“Maybe I just love you more than you love you.”

“Mayb-be.” Toby giggled. “Or may-maybe you’re ju-ust more of a horny b-bastard th-than you are a l-logical th-thinker.”

“Hey, I don’t have a brain, get it right.”

Toby cracked his knuckles, smirking at the terrible joke that was about to escape his mouth. “Y-You don’t need a b-brain, you h-have a Brian.”

Tim inhaled, trying to keep a straight face before laughing. “You’re awful.”

“But you lo-love me.”

“Yes, yes I do.” Their lips met.

 

 

Toby was back to drawing Christmas presents for everyone, each one personalized to each recipient. He’d bought stickers and coloured pencils and was using them to fancy up the papers.

He covered the papers with his hands when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, babe.” Tim said quietly, closing the door behind him.

“H-Hey.” Toby said nervously, shoving the papers into his desk.

Tim paid the secrecy no mind, it was that time of year. “You busy?”

“Um, I g-guess not. Why?”

Tim pulled the shorter boy out of his chair, carrying his bridal style out of his room. “Brian’s in a little bit of a funk right now, figured we could cuddle to sad out of him.”

Toby mewed in surprise at being picked up, but wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck sheepishly. Face and ears rosy. “Th-that usually s-seem to work, h-huh?”

“Kinda hard to be sad when the people you love unconditionally are suffocating you.”

“Okay, I g-get it, babe,” He pat the older boy on the cheek, “Y-You have an asphyxiation k-kink.”

Tim snorted, face going red, “I do not.”

“Then wh-why did you falt-ter to the p-point o-of almost dr-dropping me?”

“I wasn’t expecting to hear that out of your mouth..”

“Y-Yeah and you wer-weren’t expecting y-your dick in m-my mouth but that h-happened too.” Toby quipped.

Tim faltered, almost dropping the brunet, who giggled.

Toby opened and shut the door behind them.

“You’re absolutely evil.”

“I th-think we can g-get Brian to cheer up r-real quick i-if I’m just ch-chaotic and oddly s-sexual.”

“Yeah, hard to go wrong with shock humour.” He readjusted his hold on the small boy, “Especially out of your mouth.”

 

The two crawled into Brian’s bed, laying on either side of him.

“Hey..” Tim said softly, kissing the boy’s scalp, wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist.

Brian, in his tired, melancholic state, gave a small smile, which wavered rather quickly.

These bouts of incredible and inescapable sadness were most common in Tim. To have Brian fall prey to The Big Sad was always a very worrying thing. He only ever really got sad about majorly depressing things, though all of them had been a little down since fall started. Brian was certainly not the type to be depressed. Anxious, most definitely, but not depressed.

Toby was not good at this type of thing. Tim knew Brian much better than he did. Tim knew just what to do to make Brian feel better, but Tim had brought Toby along to help make Brian feel better for a reason.

Unsure of what else to do, the brunet resorted to covering Brian in kisses, which made him giggle.

Eventually, Tim coaxed Brian to tell them what was bugging him.

“I dunno, I’ve just been writing a lot, and a lot of stuff I haven’t thought about in a while all flooded back into my mind.” He said quietly, shrugging. “It’s just, a lot, a lot of shit.”

Tim pulled the caramel haired boy up into a hug. A good, long, much needed hug.

At first, Brian was shocked, but before long, he melted into the gesture, leaving Toby to smile shyly at this sight.

This was some personal biz between the two older boys, and Toby could only be there to love and support them.

Once they separated, Toby got in between them, wrapping his arms around them and kissing them both on the forehead.


	7. Walkin in a winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is fuckin weird.
> 
> The brunet, now a changed, and less pure man, somehow still felt the little fuzzy feeling of Christmas as he lay there in soft cotton pajamas, snuggled up next to his beloveds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off the chapter with why Brian had the Big Sad and end off the chapter with fan service  
> God, my mind went straight to the gutter halfway through this  
> also this turned out a lot lonGER than I expected so prepare for 3000 words lmaO

_I remember distinctly, laying on the floor up against the counter with the kitchen sink. There was a vent down there next to the floor and my parents couldn’t afford to heat the house at night when I was little, so every morning when they’d turn the heat on, they’d start making breakfast and I’d just lay there in their way, warming up. They never made me get up, though. Not once._

_I remember how dirty and unkempt the floors were. My mom was so happy to get hardwood floors, as she’d lived in a trailer-wide with matted commercial carpeting, but that had to be the only nice thing about the house I grew up in, and that didn’t even last long. The dog and us kids wore away at the finish, leaving it with scratches where it almost reached down into the wood itself._

_There were 4 of us little munchkins in the house at that time, not including my cousin Rhett, who was around 15 when I was around 7 or 8. I don’t even remember why he lived with us, it’s never occurred to me as odd before. Anyway, I was the 2nd child, or middle child including Rhett (which in my mind, we always did). I had an older sister, who was 2.5 years older than me, a younger brother who was 3 years younger than me, and a baby sister who was 4 years younger than me._

_We always just barely made ends meet, and I remember Rhett and my older sister, Avery, having part time jobs. They always sheltered me from excessive hard work, so I guess I was lucky. Of course, I got a part time job anyway. As soon as I was 13, I was chucking hay onto the back of a pickup-truck. I wanted to go to college and not live in that dead-end hillbilly land my whole life._

_Just to give this entry some sort of ending, one day when I was 15, Rhett called me up and said he’d hit the jackpot at a casino. Avery had already made it to community college, and her and my parents helped pay her student loans. Since she was already hooked up, Rhett offered to split the $100,000 even. He wanted to put a down payment on his house and invest in stocks with his half and told me I could put my money in a savings account and whenever he made profit off of his stocks, he’d send me a portion of it to put into my savings account, so it’d grow exponentially overtime._

_I would not be sitting here writing this if he didn’t hit the jackpot. I would not have met Tim if Rhett hadn’t hit the jackpot. I wonder if Jay and Alex would have ever even seen Tim if I wasn’t there to introduce them._

_Tim could’ve been the only one who’s life was fucked up if Rhett hadn’t one that jackpot._

_I want to say that I’m glad things turned out the way they did, because it would kill me to think of Tim struggling alone, but there’s a death toll to this outcome I’m living in. It exceeds 4._

_I need to lay down._

_-Brian (I think it started with an I) Thomas_

 

 

 

Toby happily watched Brian wrap presents. Brian wrapped presents like Toby’s mom used to wrap presents.

Make a whole day out of it, wrap boxes in fancy paper and use fancy bows and ribbons. It brought Toby such a nostalgic sense of happiness and belonging that he couldn’t help but get Tim and Kate to join in. Soon enough, Brian was teaching Kate how to cut and fold paper, and helping Tim tape his up. Neither of them were very good at this.

It wasn’t about how good they were, though. It was about how much fun they had doing it, and the heartfelt intent behind each wrapped up box.

It was silly how fancy some of the boxes looked, when the things inside were mundane, like a necklace, or some chocolate, or a stick of deodorant.

Toby honestly didn’t want anything for Christmas, and it made his heart shiver whenever he thought about all the things that he could end up getting. From things like socks, to an actual gun (unlikely), to a rock (likely), or even something he didn’t want to think about.

None the less, he was going to end up getting things, and that made him happy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kate laugh, which was immediately followed up with Christmas music playing out of the laptop on Brian’s desk.

Now most everyone was laughing, including Toby. How corny. Some would sing along to a few lines tentatively, obviously not fantastic at singing, or not remembering all the words.

It was festive and jolly, and that was palpable in the air.

The floor was a mess, with scraps of fancy wrapping paper and tape and ribbon everywhere.

Kate giggled, pulling tape off of her bare foot after she’d sat herself back down. She sung along to a partially familiar tune, smiling and bobbing her head as she struggled to tie ribbon around a present.

Toby, being slightly out of it, paid close attention to the teen. Her hair looked purposely slightly messy, wavy with a braided crown type thing that went from the sides of her head to the back, then connected. She wore a navy-blue long-sleeve shirt and raggedy black leggings. She looked like she was having fun.

He turned his attention to Tim, who laughed at Kate’s failing to properly tie a bow. He wore one of Brian’s short-sleeve shirts (dark green), white ankle socks, and soft, black sweatpants. His hair was messy, though it looked like he’d put product in it this morning. Brian gave him a kiss on the cheek, snickering at the stubbly-faced man.

Brian wore dark blue basketball shorts and white crew socks (a disgusting combo), as well as a red short-sleeve shirt. His burnt caramel hair was messy, like he hadn’t even bothered to mess with it at all. He leaned over the mess of paper and ribbon, helping Kate tape down the paper on the gift she was wrapping.

Toby sported black ankle socks, dark green fleece pajama pants, a dark grey t-shirt, and loosely draped over him was Tim’s blue and green flannel.

The brunet had awoken with a tinge of excitement, that still hadn’t gone away, and he was starting to believe that it wouldn’t go away.

The productivity began to slow until none of them had anything more to wrap up.

“It’s snowing.” Brian laughed, making everyone turn their attention to the window he stood in front of.

“Shit.” Kate snorted, pressing her nose against the glass.

“Let’s g-go on a r-romantic walk th-through the sno-snow!” Toby declared shooting up and dashing to his room to get dressed. Who needs presents when you could walk through a winter wonderland? He studied the scene outside through his window, noting the big dreamy snowflakes falling to the earth. Romantic.

He giggled, digging through his dresser for scene appropriate clothing.

He slipped black skinny jeans over leggings and 2 layers of socks.

Sasha mewled from the bed, wanting attention.

Toby eyed the long sleeve black turtleneck he was about to pull on, then the cat. He left the shirt on his dresser and spent a good minute petting the feline before returning to dressing, making sure he didn’t get any cat hair on his clothes.

Pulling the turtleneck on, he giggled, fixing his always messy, wavy chestnut hair before pulling on a button-up brown flannel and toping it off with a grey scarf and a cream cardigan. He tied up his snow shoes and went to go pester Tim and Brian.

Slipping his way into Brian’s room, he watched the lighter haired boy pull out clothes.

“Y-You shoul-should wear th-that gold s-sweater and a r-red beanie.” Toby chimed, watching the taller man pull off his shirt.

Brian snorted, “Are we trying to look cinematically gay?”

“Yes, y-yes we are.”

“Count me out. I’d be too cold.”

“Oh c-come on.” Toby whined, walking over to him, wrapping his arms around the shirtless boy. “Picture p-perfect stuff.”

“I though we already looked picture perfect.” Brian pouted jokingly.

“Sh-Shut. C’mon, p-pleeaasseee-ee?”

Brian sighed, “I dunno man, what am I getting in return?”

Toby kissed the older boy’s back, reluctantly releasing him from his embrace. He grinned, shrugging, “I d-don’t know, wh-what do you want?”

“Hmm, let me think,” Brian laughed, pulling on the sweater Toby asked him to wear. He pointed to his lips, which made Toby roll his eyes.

Pushing himself onto his toes, the darker-haired boy wrapped his arms around the back of Brian’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Brian held back a smile, hands holding and Toby’s hips.

Toby snorted when he pulled away, kissing the taller boy’s rosy cheeks.

“I’m not wearing skinny jeans just so you know.” Brian chided as Toby walked back towards Brian’s bed.

“W-Wear one o-of the l-light-ter pairs. Th-The looser one.”

Brian rolled his eyes, “You’re too much.”

“You know me.” Toby smiled, shrugging.

“So, who’ll be up first?” Brian changed the subject.

Toby smirked, crossing his legs loosely. “Depe-pends. Who’s g-gonna be l-less of a-an ass?” He rested his head on his fist.

“Mn, Tim’s overall less of an ass.”

“Th-Then there’s yo-your answer.” Toby grinned.

Brian nodded skeptically. “Yuhuh. He’s also absolutely awful at expressing his thoughts and feelings.” He shot Toby a look, grinning. “I know you like being reassured.”

“You sound li-like a u-used car s-sales man.”

He shrugged, “Maybe I am.”

“Vir-Virginity i-is a social c-construct.”

“Indeed it is, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t still on your mind.” Brian grinned smugly.

“Oh sh-shut up.” Toby snorted, not pleased that Brian was absolutely spot on.

“..Do I look alright..?” Brian asked self-consciously, pulling a red beanie on overtop his burnt caramel hair.

Toby smiled at the older boy, endeared. He walked up to Brian and pulled him into another kiss. This one lasted longer.

Brian felt his heart leap into his throat, face going red in shame.

“Th-There’s your answer.” Toby grinned, winking.

His blue-green eyes darted off to the side, giving Toby a flustered smile.

“Y-You’re cute wh-when you get like thi-this.”

“Shut up.” Brian’s voice cracked, arms crossing over his chest.

“I love y-you.” Toby giggled.

“I love you too.”

“Y-You look great, n-now c’mon, w-we gotta make su-sure Tim do-doesn’t look at-atrocious.” He pulled at Brian’s hand, making him laugh.

“Let me get a jacket first.”

“I s-swear to god i-if you go fo-for the black f-fancy ass-a-ass button-down c-coat th-thing- god d-damnit, Brian.”

Laughing, Brian buttoned up the atrocious peacoat of his college days, following the frustrated boy.

“Y-You’re awful.”

“I only did it because you asked me not to.”

“I th-thought you got rid-ri-rid of that thin-thing.”

“I wanted to.. but I couldn’t possibly part ways with this thing. Too many memories.”

“I d-don’t want to associa-ate with you an-anymore.”

“Awww c’mon.”

 

Toby knocked on Tim’s door softly before entering, plopping himself on the bed.

Tim had his face in his closet, digging through a plethora of flannels.

Brian smiled at the older boy, approaching him from behind and pulling his face out of his closet and into a kiss.

“Hey,” Tim smiled before sighing loudly, eyes falling upon Brian’s coat. “God damnit, Brian.”

He laughed, “Why does everyone hate the coat??”

“You have been wearing that thing since we met in college.”

“Exactly.” Brian snickered.

“I think I’m gonna go with this one.” Tim grabbed at a red, green, and gold flannel, the colours fitting for the season. He glanced at Toby’s outfit, then once more to Brian’s before nodding.

“Sounds good to me.” Brian smiled, looking over the countless amount of flannels as the shorter boy pulled off his shirt. Brian stood behind the darker-haired boy, arms wrapped around his waist. He rested his chin on Tim’s shoulder, chattering low tones in Tim’s ear, the both of them pink in the face and giggling. He kissed the scruffy faced boy on the jaw as they chattered, pulling off Tim’s black sweatpants.

Toby groaned, “Can th-the both of yo-you may-maybe NOT?” He complained loudly.

Brian and Tim both giggled at the smaller boy. Planting a kiss on Tim’s neck, Brian backed off, joining Toby on the bed, wrapping his arm over Toby’s shoulder.

“Y-You two ar-are awful.” Toby mumbled.

Snickering, Brian shook the smaller boy lightly. “You know we’re not trying to tease you.” He assured the brunet.

“Mnhm, s-sure. We ge-get it, he’s attract-tive. I th-think you can keep yo-your han-hands off him fo-for a few minutes.”

“You underestimate my unfathomable lack of self-control.” Brian snickered.

“Evidently.” Toby snorted.

“I don’t know how you do it..” Brian shook his head in light disbelief. “You, sir, are more of a man than I will ever be.” He grinned, kissing the younger boy on the cheek.

“You-You’re damn right.” The messy haired boy exclaimed, snickering.

“What jeans are you gonna wear, sweetheart?” Brian asked, turning to Tim.

He shrugged, “Blue jeans work?”

“Sure.” Brian smiled. “Do you have snow boots?”

“Uh, no. I think I can manage with work boots.” Tim ran his hand through his hair.

“The snow isn’t very deep yet, I think you can manage. Might want to tuck your jeans in, though.”

“Nah, I can handle a little bit of snow.”

Brian giggled, “Suit yourself.”

 

Venturing out into the snowy wonderland of the outside, Toby’s face hosted a big dopey grin, snow catching in his hair. He held onto Brian’s arm as they walked.

“Are we just gonna like.. walk around? In a random direction?” Tim asked, unsure if they’d thought this through well enough.

“We.. uh.. huh.” Brian pondered Tim’s question. “We could walk to the park, I guess.”

They all shrugged, doing just that.

“Th-These are th-the times I w-wish music wo-would start pla-playing.” Toby giggled.

“If only.” Brian snorted.

“Is tomorrow really Christmas..?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, crazy, right?”

“Summer breezed by.”

“F-Fall breezed by.” Toby snorted.

“In my head, autumn is always so long, but in reality, one day the leaves will be green, the next they’ll be yellow, and then the next they’ll be dead and on the ground.” Brian laughed.

The surroundings had a grey tint to it. Everything, save for a few types of trees, was dead and still. The snow plummeting from the slate clouds above weighed the branches down, making the trees look like they loomed overhead.

The three walked out in the wet cold of their winter paradise, calling it quits and turning around to run for the house after about an hour of being drenched in snow.

The magical winter paradise never lasts long.

Scampering into Brian’s room, the three shivered, stripping themselves of their soaking wet, cold clothes. Toby made it into the shower first, leaving his wet clothes on the tile floor. Tim and Brian soon joined him, all three men desperate to get warm and clean, sacrificing personal space for warm water and companionship.

Toby, being the shy rat he is, could not shake his flushed face, reluctantly leaning his upper body against Brian’s.

Skin on skin contact was something Toby coveted greatly, but never knew what to do when presented it. He made a deliberate attempt to keep his eyes up.

Tim and Brian could never help but giggle when Toby acted like this; Brian having been known to quote the commandments and verses of the bible appropriate to the situation just to tease Toby’s behaviour.

When Toby realized the two taller boys were giggling at him, he pouted.

“You’re adorable.” Tim snickered, leaning over to kiss the shorter boy on the cheek.

Brian shook his head, “You said tonight is the night and yet you can’t even stand in a shower with us.” He snorted.

“I am sAVING th-the s-sexual energy f-for later.”

“Battery powered.” Tim giggled.

“Guess you’re getting two things for Christmas that are battery powered.” Brian winked at the older man.

Tim snorted, “Wow, way to ruin the element of surprise.”

Brian shrugged.

“Both o-of yo-you are d-disgust-ting.” Toby swallowed nervously.

“You’re not much better.” Brian elbowed him.

Toby wrinkled his nose in protest.

 

“I have warm drinks,” Brian said softly after returning to his room. He set the mugs down on his nightstand and crawled onto the bed.

Soft, warm pajama clad, the three sat on Brian’s bed watching Netflix and drinking warm tea, huddled up next to each other.

 

 

“I’ve ha-had so much time to me-ntally prepare myself an-and I still feel unpr-prepared.”

Brian giggled, hands on the younger boy’s hips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

“You scared?” Tim asked.

“No.”

“Good.” He smiled, kissing the smaller boy. “You shouldn’t be.”

“I-I’m in good h-hands.” Toby snickered.

“Dare I say you’re gonna learn that.. the hard way?”

“Take o-off my pants or I’m go-gonna go to b-bed.”

The dark-haired boy laughed. “Yes, sir.”

 

After all was said and done and cleaned up, Brian joined in the cuddle-fest, kissing both men on the cheek before burying himself under the covers. Toby lay in between the two, each of them having an arm draped around his torso.

Life is fuckin weird.

The brunet, now a changed, and less pure man, somehow still felt the little fuzzy feeling of Christmas as he lay there in soft cotton pajamas, snuggled up next to his beloveds.

Toby, having never really realized one can easily not regret something taboo after having done it, and not even really have it on the mind afterwards, was pleasantly surprised when he, Brian, and Tim giggled and whispered about cutesy wholesome things.

“Tell th-the story of ho-how you go-got that god aw-awful coat.” Toby giggled, kissing Brian on the cheek.

“So I’m a broke college student from yeehaw-ville-USA living in peak-sophistication-land. I want some sort of cheap, quirky, slightly fancy article of clothing. I go to a fuckin thrift store and there it is, looking at me. It looked like it was in wonderful shape for something in a thrift store in northern California.” Brian explained, Tim and Toby cheerfully listening to the notorious story.

Toby nestled into the lighter-haired boy’s neck, smiling softly.

“I asked the cashier what it was and how much it was and I was shocked at both the price, and the fact that it didn’t smell like piss.”

“That’s because it’s P-E-A, not P-E-E.” Tim snorted.

“I didn’t know that at the time!!” Brian whisper-yelled.

They all laughed.

“So I bought that bitch and bam. I look snazzy in it.”

“No you don’t.” Tim laughed.

“You thought I looked snazzy in it.” Brian pouted.

“I did. We thought we were pimps back in the day.”

“We were.” Brian giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per usual  
> instagram: arty.pasta  
> I do MH art so check that bitch out  
> OR if you specifically want to anonymously chat with mister author, my personal curious cat is curiouscat.me/RubyCanSeeYou
> 
> finals have been kicking my ass recently, please excuse the shotty upload schedule


	8. This is literally the most garbage chapter bcuz the author is stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised if I come back later on and re-write this chapter when I actually have my shit together lmfao  
> "Time seemed to fly by, next thing Toby knew he was laying on his bed petting his cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 words? over, what, 4 months? major apologies  
> this chapter is all over the place and you're welcome to crucify me for time-skipping hardcore  
> this fic is so messy but I couldn't let it die since I still get some ideas  
> this is just to kick up the "plot" because it's almost June and I refuse to write Christmas garbage or anything else in between
> 
> would this chapter win Leafy's award of "most cringy thing ever"? yeah, probably

“Merry Christmas.” Kate grinned awkwardly.

“I tho-thought we were op-opening gifts i-in EJ’s room?”

“We are. I just- .. -here.” She handed the brunet a book. “I read it a few years back and I just reread it the other night and it’s an important book. I think you’ll like it. It, um, I have to warn you that it has some, uh, /touchy/ themes, so, don’t read it at the first opportunity.. and make sure Brian or Tim are around.”

“Should I e-even b-be reading i-it if it’s a r-risk to m-my wellbeing?” He asked, skeptically.

“It’s not like, gonna coax you into killing yourself or anything. It just has some subject that might hit close to home. In other regards, it’s very different from you and all you’ve been through, but there are some similarities and it’s a really important book about closure.”

“Closure.” Toby echoed.

“Just, put it in your room.” She gestured to the door behind Toby. “Then come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

 

 

Christmas day came and went, smiles and laughs and gifts were exchanged. Everything seemed to go so fast. New years eve and he was reluctantly on the job with Kate. Neither of them were thrilled. Snow was still on the ground, and it was slick.

Before too long, they’d ended up in a chase, chasing someone through the dark woods, the trails twisting and turning like the trees.

 

 

Time seemed to fly by, next thing Toby knew he was laying on his bed petting his cat.

“Valentines d-day is coming up.” He said to his cat. “I h-have no clue what I’m go-going to do. I d-don’t really c-are for made-up ho-holidays.”

His cat gave him a look.

“Y-Yeah, I know, all h-holidays are techn-nically made-up.” He rolled his eyes. “B-But you kn-know what I mean.”

The look Sasha gave him was akin to an eye roll.

“Don’t g-give me that look.” He snorted. “I fe-feed you, dam-damnit.”

She meowed in response, rubbing her head against his hand.

“I d-don’t pa-pay enough attention to-to you.”

She purred.

“Yeah, y-yeah, I love you t-too.”

 

 

“What?” Toby snapped back into reality, finding himself in the backseat of the car, Tim and Brian’s amiable conversation stopping abruptly. The jarring noise and feeling of being in the car unexpectedly brought a nervous wave of heat flowing over the brunet.

“What?” Brian asked back, raising a brow as he glanced at the younger boy in the rear-view mirror.

Toby’s eyes flashed with panic as he looked to Brian’s hands on the wheel. He twitched sharply, feeling his throat tighten a bit.

“Hands.”

“Right.” Brian cleared his throat, placing both his hands at 10 and 2, eyes going back to the road.

Tim turned his body as much as he could in his seatbelt shackles. “You alright?”

“Wh-What.. time is it?” He inhaled unnecessarily sharply, glancing out his side window, nails picking haphazardly at his seatbelt.

“Uh,” Tim’s soft chocolate eyes flashed to the centre dash before back, “Three.”

The unfamiliar scenery passed by, and there was a jarring lack of snow. Toby’s brows furrowed as his eyes looked over the dizzily fast pace the scenery passed.

“..What.. mon-n-month is it..?”

The two boys in the front seat shared a worried glance before returning to their previous visual fixations, though Brian glanced at the rear-view occasionally.

“It’s.. March..” Tim’s words unsurely fell from his lips, his eyes sharp with misunderstanding.

The brunet inhaled sharply once more, feeling an uneasiness that shook him to his very core. Body pulsating between heat and cold, the now queasy boy murmured.

“W-Well fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "mister author, do you take constructive criticism?   
> can you get your shit together and update ffs?"  
> -all of you
> 
> my only excuses are school and burnout and those may or may not be bullshit excuses, depending on who you ask  
> I love all y'all, and am currently drafting the next few chapters  
> as I've said before, this fic is kind of just the extra garbage I had leftover, though I've wanted to keep it semi-coherent, as opposed to a drabble fic  
> this might not be updated frequently, until July-ish, but I'll try to make sure updates are actually palatable!  
> this entire "chapter" tastes bitter and reeks of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> wot??  
> feel free to leave lil plot ideas in the comments, this one is more lighthearted random stuff


End file.
